


Blockmans | Dreamnotfound ff

by Jknotkidding



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jknotkidding/pseuds/Jknotkidding
Summary: Hello,this is my first ff. I appriciat critisisem.English is NOT my first language, so there are going to be a lot of grammer mistakes.I wanna remind you that this is fictional and not about the real persons. If they ever they that they are uncompftable with shipping them, then i'm gonna delete the story.Thx :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)





	Blockmans | Dreamnotfound ff

Hi, one sec, i just saw some mistakes in the summary, SORRY, im not good with grammer ! (and they and say sounds just the same)

Pov George

Its 2am, idk why i woke up. Its dark around me, and im shivering.  
I get out of my bed and go to my window. Im sitting on the window.  
Its dark outside but i can see the lights from the streets, shining in my bedroom.  
I sat there a while, and it starts snowing.  
I like snow, its cold and fresh. 

I decide to stand up and after i put some nice clothes on its 3am. Still too early.  
I decide to put on my jacket and go outside in the snow.

Its pretty cold outside, but the snow is nice.  
Im walking around , after something that felt like five minuets(?) i looked at my phone and saw that its 5am.

-time skipp-

Back in my apartmant, i started sneezing, and i was still cold.

I made my self some tea and layed down on my couch. My phone made a sound and i turned it on (not in that way, like yk..."turned on" sryy) Dream massaged(?) me.

Dré:  
Hii, georgie, wanna play minecraft on the smp ?

Goerge:  
uhhhh, sure, wait a sec, im there

dré went off

(feels like im dyslexic in diffrent langueges >:( )

I ran in my bedroom where my Gaming set up was and i turned on the computer.(wtf, how do i say it another way and not turned on ?)  
I locked into minecraft and went on the smp.

-Vc-  
Hey Dream.  
Hii georgie.  
(sneeze)  
Ohh are you getting ill?  
What?! Noo!  
Yea yea sure, should i come to you with some soup?  
Hahahaha(-weezed)  
Oh shut up Dream, im not ill. Lets just play.  
Ok-h-h-e

\-------------------------______-------------

Ohhhlol, ok, i dont know where this is going.  
You can leave ideas.  
Ahahhhhhhhh...ok by, have a nice day. :)


End file.
